Any Excuse Will Do
by Lukky Kid
Summary: Kiba starts a new school with his sister. When he bumps into a cute blond boy, his life changes forever. Kibanaru, Narukiba, yaoi, lemon. Rated M for future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my first fanfic.  
Actually...now that i think about it... its the first story ive ever written without begin forced too  
so reviews would be appreciated  
and plz dont be too harsh with the reviews  
ive got a pretty crappy English teacher too  
and i got REALLY shitty gramma so sorry if you dont like bad gramma, i cant really help it  
ANYWAYS, enjoy!

Oh and the disclaimer, i don't own Naruto...damn it

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Kiba, how are you feeling today?" asked his mother as she entered his room and opened the blinds.

Kiba grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his face to cover his eyes from the sunlight that was entering his room. "Not any better," he muffled from under his blanket to his mother who was now sitting on the side of his bed.

"Well, you're going to have to get over it soon like how I had to get over your father leaving me."

"Yeah...whatever," was Kiba's only response to what his mother had just said, trying not to give away how much sadness and pain he was going through even though his mother already knew.

It had been the second day since Kiba had moved houses and leave behind the boy who he had a crush on for several years. He was feeling depressed, antisocial and didn't ever feel like doing anything. His room still had boxes of unpacked things and his loyal companion, Akamaru, couldn't even cheer him up.

"Come on Kiba, you're gonna have to wake up soon" his mum said shaking his leg, "School starts today, remember?"

'Arh crap'_ ,_Kiba thought. He didn't feel like going to school today, but it's not like he ever even did. He would be bottom of the class, fail all his test, and never got along with any of his teachers or classmates.

"Hurry up Kiba," his mum said with a slightly more annoyed tone, "If you don't get out of bed in 5 minutes I will come back up here and pull you out myself," and then left the room shutting the door behind her.

Kiba squirmed and whined under his blanket until he got tangled in it and fell with a thump onto the cold, hard wooden floor. Akamaru, who just got out of the way of the falling Kiba, walked up to his face and barked before tugging on the blanket trying to help Kiba untangle himself.

"Sorry about that Akamaru, I'm just not feeling that well today." Kiba said and let out a long sigh.

When Kiba was finally out of the tangled blanket, he walked up to the window, still in his underwear, and let out a huge yawn and an everlasting stretch. "Oh well, if I can't skip this day, I'd might as well try to enjoy it, right Akamaru?" he said turning to Akamaru who was curled up and sleeping on the blanket Kiba left on the floor. Kiba laughed quietly to himself and left his room with a pair of clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and have a quick shower.

When Kiba got downstairs he was greeted by and unusually happy sister. "Heys Kiba! Ready for your first day in our new school?"

"No...not really..."

"Oh, come on Kiba! If you wanna get the attention of any guys you're gonna have to cheer up and smile! I heard there were lots of hot AND cute guys there too."

"So I'm guessing that why you're so happy, right Hana?

"Yep, once the days finished, I'll have all the guys in the school wanting me!" Hana said, laughing at her own joke.

"Ok, settle down you guys, breakfast is served," Kiba's mum said, placing down two plates of pancakes in front of Hana and Kiba. "Mmm, thanks mum, I love your pancakes."

"I know, why else do you think I made them for breakfast today? To cheer you up of course and they seemed to have worked," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks again mum," Kiba said with a mouth full of pancakes and a smile on his face.

Once Kiba was finished, he said his goodbyes to his mum and Akamaru, who was still sleeping on the blanket, and left to school with his sister who seemed to be in a phase of ecstasy and couldn't stop talking about how she would get all the boys attention.

On the way to school, Kiba walked past a ramen stand where he could hear a young boy pleading an older man to let him leave and allow him to pay for the ramen another day. Kiba laughed at this along with his sister and then they continued to walk towards their new school in a much happier and enthusiastic mood.

When they arrived at Konaha High, Kiba looked around nervously realising how many more students there were attending this school than his old one. Kiba also noticed a bunch of girls who were laughing to each other and looking at Kiba at the same time. There was a girl with short pink hair, another girl with long blond hair and a long fringe that covered her right eye and another one with short dark blue hair and very pale eyes.

Kiba felt nervous and reached backwards to grab his sister's arm for some support but when he turned around, he was greeted by a boy who was about his age. He had blond spiky hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, wore loose orange clothing and has 3 long marks on each side of his face, a bit like how Kiba had the red fang-shaped marks on the side of his.

"Umm...hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki . Can I help you?"

Kiba, who was now in panic mode, was wondering where the hell his sister had disappeared to and quickly looked around for her. Out of nowhere, a huge uproar of laughter came from a group of boys on the other side of the court and Kiba realised his sister was standing in the middle of them – flirting.

"Umm..." Naruto thought aloud.

'Oh crap'Kiba thought when he realised he was still holding onto Naruto's arm. "Uh...sorry about that...I'm kinda new around here..." he said with a slight blush on his face making Naruto laugh.

"Dont worry, I'll show you around."

"Uh, thanks...by the way, I'm Kiba," he said, starting to hope that he could spend more time with Naruto than just walking and touring around the school with him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

so how was it??  
plz tell me it was good  
i hope it was good


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still dont own naruto (sighs)  
Ok, well, its part 2...enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After showing Kiba around and finding out a few things about each other, such as being in the same classes, which of course made Kiba look forward to this new school more than he did when he woke up, Naruto and Kiba walked into their English lesson with Mr. Kakashi Hatake and took a seat at the back of the classroom. As other students entered the classroom, Naruto told Kiba a bit about them.

"The girl with blond hair is Ino, shes really outgoing and loves to party, her best friend, the pink haired girl, is Sakura, she's nice and all, but you don't wanna get into any trouble with her. Her punches kick ass, trust me. Oh, and she's a MASSIVE yaoi fan."

"The guy with the short pony tail is Shikamaru. He's the laziest in the whole damn school, but his also the smartest...it makes me jealous cos of how he gets such high grades when all he does in class is sleep"

"The big guys name is Choji. He might look fat and all, but lemme tell you this. It's all muscle, so don't go messing around with him or you might end up in hospital and NEVER call him fat, if you do, it's like an invitation for him to kill you."

"Oh...that's Sai...he's an emotionless idiot who really gets on my nerves. He smiles at pretty much anything. He doesn't say much but when he does, his words cut deeper than any sword can."

"That's Sasuke, we're good friends and all, but sometimes he makes me wonder why I'm even friends with him, you won't believe how many evil things his done to me."

"Heys Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Hi..." Naruto said eyeing him suspiciously.

Quickly, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a headlock and pulled him slightly upwards so that he was bending over and started to give him a long hard noogie on the head and laughed hysterically at Naruto and as Naruto screamed yelled and pleaded for Sasuke stop, Kiba was starting at Naruto's round butt which was pretty much in his face and screaming "SLAP ME!" As he fought the urge to slap his new friend's ass, Kiba could feel the blood rushing to his face and buried his face into his arms to hide the redness.

"Umm, Kiba, are you ok?" Naruto asked rubbing the top of his head, now out of the headlock.

Kiba shot up from his arms and said "um, uh, no, uh, nothing's wrong, um, why?"

"Umm, cos one second ago you were squirming in your arms and now I can see your face is allvred, really red."

"Oh, uh, well, uh, umm, well, uh-"

"Ok class, settle down. This lesson I'll hand out your new assignments first which will be due in a few weeks time and then I want you guys to continue reading the book from the page you were up to from last lesson," said the teacher as he walked into the classroom with a pile of paper.

The whole classed whined to his statement except for Kiba who was wondering how the hell he was going to get the assignment done when he knows nothing about what was being taught in this class.

When Mr. Hatake got to Kiba's table he told Kiba that he still expected him to complete the assignment in the three weeks he gave the whole class. "If you want, you can find someone to help you out with assignment, and by the looks of it, it's going to be Naruto right?"

"I don't know, Naruto might not have the time..." Kiba said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh don't worry Kiba, I've got heaps of free time, and if I have to, I'll go to your house every day if you need me too." Naruto replied with a wide smile on his face.

Kiba looked at Naruto's face and slightly blushed because of how much Naruto wanted to help him, but then Kiba thought about what could happen if he told Naruto he had a crush on him.

However, Kiba didn't know that Naruto wasn't smiling just because he could help Kiba with his work, he was also smiling because he knew that helping Kiba would allow him to spend more time with him alone and then hopefully, allow him to tell Kiba how he really felt about him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When the bell went for the next lesson, after almost everyone left the room, Kiba walked out slowly with Naruto and asked him if he was sure he could visit his place to help him with his work. Naruto replied with a smile and simply said that his parent weren't around to be telling him what he can and can't do.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked.

"Well...they aren't alive anymore."

_Oh crap, that was so stupid Kiba! Why'd you asked that for!_

"Oh, sorry Naruto, I really-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm kinda use to it and I don't mind telling you about it so yeah..."

"Oh ok...well...sorry..."

After that, they both silently walked to their next class desperately trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence.

When they arrived at the classroom, Kiba noticed 2 other student who he didn't see before and asked Naruto about them.

"Oh that's Gaara, I honestly don't know much about him, his quiet and stares at people. That all I know and it's kinda freaky. The other ones Shino, and well...I don't know much about him either, his even more quieter than Garra."

"So what up with Gaara and the eyeliner?" Kiba asked, and at this moment Gaara turned his head so that his eyes would meet directly into Kiba's.

Kiba freaked out, let out a quiet squeal which no one heard and grabbed hold of Naruto's arm tightly without realising what he was doing, and when Kiba finally noticed he was holding onto Naruto's arm, he quickly took his hand off and immediately blushed on his face. He was afraid to make eye contact with Naruto, but when he looked up to try to apologise, he saw how Naruto was looking towards the ground and also had a slight blush on his face and then smiled at his cuteness.

"Come on Naruto, let's go to our seats," Kiba said grabbing his arm again and pulling him to a pair of seats in the middle of the classroom. Seeing Naruto blush when he grabbed his arm somehow made Kiba less afraid of having bodily contact with Naruto.

"So who's the teacher for this lesson?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Its Mr Iruka Umino, he has got to be one of the nicest teachers to me. I can probably even make him give me an A for my report if I try," laughed Naruto.

When Mr Umino walked into the class, Naruto jumped out of his chair and shouted out "Hey Iruka! Iruka! We've got a new student in the class! His names Kiba Inuzuka and his smart as!"

Kiba looked at Naruto in confusion and surprise when he said this since he was sure that he told Naruto he was hopless at science when they were walking around school before their first lesson. He quickly pulled Naruto back into his seat and reminded him that he was bottom of his classes in his old school and asked him what the hell was up with telling the teacher he was "smart as".

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm trying to make it so that Mr. Umino goes a bit easier on you," Naruto said back.

Iruka then walked up to Kiba's table and said "So you're the new student aye? Well don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because Naruto says you're smart, ok?" and walked away.

"Well that didn't work so well did it, Naruto?" Kiba said to Naruto who was now laughing his ass off.

"Don't worry, that's Iruka's tough guy act!" Naruto said back still laughing.

"Ok...if you say so..."

"Class! I have some exciting news for you all! You...are...all...getting...A NEW ASSIGNMENT!!!" Iruka said aloud waving his arms around in the air with the assignment sheets in his hands like a maniac.

"WHAT?!?!?" Naruto screamed practically falling out of his chair. "But we just got one for English and its due in...3 weeks!!!"

"Oh, that's ok then, since this one last for 6 weeks," replied Iruka with a smile on his face.

Moans and mumbling erupted from the class as Naruto and Iruka continued their argument about the assignment. Kiba however, was slightly enjoying this since it would mean he gets to spend even more time with Naruto if he wanted to help him with this assignment as well.

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba asked interrupting his argument with Iruka "Do you think you can help me with this assignment too?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Naruto replied almost immediately because of his happiness about Kiba actually asking him to spend more time with him. "Hey, Iruka, do you think you can add an extra 2 weeks for this assignment? Pleeeease!" Naruto asked putting on his puppy eyes and hoping that it would allow him to spend two extra weeks with Kiba.

"Oh..well..I don't know Naruto..."

"PLEEEEEEEASE"

"Oh alright"

"YAY!" Naruto screamed taking of him puppy eyes and smiled widely.

_Damn, I was enjoying those eyes... _thought Kiba.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

At lunch Naruto and Kiba sat at an empty bench under a large oak tree talking about their assignments until Kiba heard a girl scream out his name from behind him. Kiba turned around to see her sister running towards him dragging along a boy who he guessed was her new boyfriend.

"HI KIBA!!! I SEE YOU'VE ALREADY GOT YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND!!! I TOLD YOU THE GUYS HERE WERE CUTE!!" she pretty much screamed out from all the excitement.

"Shut up! His not my boyfriend and he doesn't know about my sexuality yet" he hissed back into his sisters ears.

"Oh, ok. Don't have to make such a big fuss about it," she retorted back.

"Well you're the one screaming it out so the whole world can hear it." He said back.

Meanwhile, Naruto stared blankly at Kiba and his sister arguing wondering if he heard Kiba's sister right. _Did she say what I think she said? Did she say that Kiba found a __**boyfriend**__? I would die to be Kiba's boyfriend. But then I probably heard her wrong... I have to ask him about this later when we're alone._

After Kiba and Hana's little argument, she left after saying something along the lines of "looking, more, cute and boys." The rest of lunch was just casual talking and a lot of perving on each other when the other wasn't looking. Kiba didn't get to see much of Naruto since he wore such baggy loose clothes, however Naruto got to see more of Kiba since his clothes weren't as baggy and his leather jacket was about one size too small.

When the bell went for the end of lunch, Kiba 'accidently' bumped his ass into Naruto's ass and laughed, while Naruto whole face turned a crimson red in only a few seconds.

"Come on, we'd better hurry up or we'll be late Naruto," Kiba said still laughing a bit.

"Oh right, ok."

"So what's our next lesson anyway?" asked Kiba.

"It's...Maths with Gai Maito. He has a horrible taste in fashion and the worst haircut in the world. And if you think that's bad, just wait till you see his eyebrows." Naruto said, laughing a bit and Kiba just staring in confusion.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sorry we're late sir!" Naruto and Kiba said panting.

"Don't worry about it! Just hurry and take your seats." Gai said.

Kiba looked up from the floor after he caught his breath and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. His teacher wore green tights. _Green tights. WHO THE HELL EVER WEARS TIGHTS?!? _His eyebrows seemed like they were alive. _What the hell?!? They like...like...have a life of their own!!! _And his haircut was unbelievable. _It's a bowl cut...and not just that...it's also like a freaking mushroom!!! It IS a freaking mushroom!!! _

"Uh Kiba...Kiba...KIBA!!! Let's go to our seats already!!" Naruto yelled while shaking him vigorously.

"Huh? Wah? Huh? OH! Um, uh, yea, let's go" Kiba said quickly as he scampered down the room to their seats which were located near the back.

"Oh my god. I thought I knew what you were talking about, but this?! This is like...what the hell! This guy can't seriously be real can he? And those eyebrows? They're fake right?"

Naruto laughed uncontrollably. "Yes he's real, and no, they're not fake. I know because once in year 8, he fell asleep at his desk and I sneaked up to him and tried pulling them off, but I only ended up getting a whole months detention and 100 laps around the oval"

Kiba then joined Naruto laughing uncontrollably until out of nowhere two dusters wacks him and Naruto right in the middle of the face between their eyes and the whole class starts laughing.

"Will you guys shat up back there! I'm trying to teach you guys about trigonometry so it'd be nice if you listened for once! It would also help with your test next week!" Gai yelled.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto yelled with a slight crack in his voiceand jumping out of his seat. "But we got 2 assignments already!! How can we even get time to study for the test?! And what about Kiba! He's a new student and doesn't know anything about trigonometry!!"

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to teach him, won't you Naruto?"

Naruto then sat down with a small blush across the front of his face and looked at Kiba who also had gone a bit red, but deep down inside, they were both wanting to thank maths for helping them spend more time with the other.

"So...do you think you can come to my house after school for the whole of this week Naruto?" asked Kiba desperately hoping he would simply say yes.

"Hell yeah!!" Naruto almost shouted back.

"Wow, uh, ok then, thanks," Kiba said in response to an answer which he honestly didn't expect.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

that was just kida about school, some info about stuff  
next chapter gets more...into the relationship  
anyways review would be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok...this ones a little short...  
But dont worry!  
the next ones much better ^^  
think of this as...preparation...

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto...damn i hate saying this every chapter...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After school Kiba and Naruto parted ways only to meet back again at Kiba's house later at 7.

When Kiba caught up to his sister who already started to walk home, she immediately starts to yap about how maybe boyfriends she has and laughs at her own jokes again.

"So, enough about me, tell me about that cute guy you were with at lunch," she said.

"Oh, his just a good friend, and his coming over tonight, so yeah, try not to be so embarrassing."

"I am not embarrassing!"

"Yes. You are. A lot."

" Who cares anyway. So what's his name?"

"Naruto."

"Cute," Hana said gleefully, "it's about time you got yourself a boyfriend."

"Hana! He's not my boyfriend! His just coming over to teach me some things for the upcoming maths test and help with the two assignments I already have," Kiba said blushing.

"Oh come on Kiba, it's so obvious you like him, it's almost like every time I talk about him you turn red."

_Damn it, I was hoping it wasn't too obvious, but I guess she's my older sister, they read you like a book and pretty much know everything..._

"So when are you gonna ask him out?"

"WHAT?!? Not anytime soon...I think," said Kiba

"Aww, why not? It's not like his gonna hate you or anything."

"And how would you know that huh? He still doesn't have a clue about my feelings towards him, and besides, what are the chances of him liking me back?"

"Dunno"

_So much for older sisters knowing everything..._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So how was school Kiba?" his mum asked.

"Oh, it was awesome mum, there were so many hot and cute guys there, and not only that, all of them are now after me to be their next girlfriend!" Hana said laughing.

"Uh, that great dear, but I don't think you're Kiba..."

"Oh, it was pretty good, but I already got 2 assignments and a test coming up." Kiba said.

"But how are you going to get them done? You haven't attended any of the classes till today," his mum asked before letting him finish

"One of my friends is coming over to teach me maths after school every day this week and maybe a few times for the next few weeks to help with my assignments. You don't mind do you?" Kiba asked.

"No! Of course I don't mind. How could I stop my own son from seeing his new best friend after schools, after all, you didn't get along with other people in your old school right?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going upstairs to clean up my room for when he comes over," Kiba said as he rushed up the stairs to start unpacking the boxes of his belonging.

Akamaru greeted Kiba by leaping onto his shin and barking madly when he entered his room.

"Hey there boy, school was awesome today, there's this cute boy who's coming over to teach me some stuff about maths and triangles I think, or was it circles? Anyways, just make sure you don't do anything stupid like sniff his butt ok."

_Because his butt is mine, _Kiba thought with a smirk on his face.

"Anyways, help me unpack will ya?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

hope u guys are enjoying it so far...  
cos i am xD  
anyways  
dont forget to review!  
next chapter is when things start getting serious!


	4. Chapter 4

*sighs*  
Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...

Woot!, stuffs starting to happen in this chapter!  
Enjoy!!!  
and review!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

10 minutes after 2, Kiba's doorbell rang and he quickly ran down the stairs to answer the door. When he opened the door, Naruto was leaning his body on the side of the wall panting.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot I had to repay the ramen guy for a meal I had before school, so I had to go back to my house to get some money, and when I did get to the ramen stand, I was still short a few bucks so I had to plead him to let me go again so that I could repay him tomorrow, so yeah, I tried to get here as fast as I could," Naruto said still panting.

Kiba laughed and invited Naruto in to sit on the couch and wait for him when he went to get some water from the kitchen. When he got back holding his glass, he found his sister who was sitting next to Naruto and sniffing him. Naruto, who thought it was a little weird, had no idea what to do or say, so he just sat still hoping that she would stop or that someone would save him.

"HANA!!" Kiba shouted causing her to jump.

"Sorry Kiba, just wanted to check out your mate. He seems like the type for you. He's got a nice scent too," she said and walked away as if nothing ever happened.

Kiba who was now, really red at the face because of embarrassment, apologized to Naruto and gave him the cup of water.

"Thanks Kiba. Uh..what was your sister doing?"

"Uh...don't worry, she's just acting retarded..." Kiba said hoping that Naruto wouldn't question him any further.

"Uh...ok...if you say so..."

"You know what, I'll show you my room, maybe you'll feel safer there," Kiba said laughing, making Naruto laugh too.

When Kiba lead Naruto into his room, Naruto's eyes widened at how much more clean the room was than his.

"Wow Kiba, this is an awesome room you've got!"

But before Kiba could say anything Naruto was tackled down onto the floor by an overly excited dog and licked several times on the face by Akamaru. Naruto on the other hand was freaked out by how much power the little dog had.

"Akamaru!! Get of Nauto!!" Kiba yelled before walking up to pick him up off Naruto.

"Akamaru huh? Nice name. For such a little dog, his got a lot of muscle," Naruto said with a fascinated look on his face.

"Sorry about that Naruto, Akamaru doesn't usually act like this around new visitors...but I Ive never really gotten any visitors before.." Kiba said sadly.

"Aww, don't worry dog boy," Naruto said laughing and throwing his arm around Kiba feeling the mood was lightened up a little by Akamaru.

_Did Naruto just call me dog boy...? Cos I liked it, and a want him to do it again, but it's not like I'm gonna tell him to do it again. He'll think of me as a freak if I do that..._ Kiba shifted uneasily under Naruto's arm unsure of what to do, so he just laughed along with Naruto.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

30 minutes had already passed, and Naruto and Kiba are lying on the floor, with Naruto trying to teach Kiba about maths while Kiba was trying to learn. However, both seemed to get sidetracked every few minutes but none of them wanted to tell the other what they were thinking about.

"Ok, you know what. It's my first day at school and our first day being friends. Why don't we just forget about this maths and get to know each other better instead. Besides, none of us can really focus right now anyway," Kiba finally said.

"Hmm...good idea," Naruto said thinking it was a good time to ask him about what his sister was talking about at lunch. "Hey, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...you know at lunch today...did your sister say something about you having a boyfriend..?" Naruto asked trying to not sound like he was begin too nosy.

Kiba let out a sigh and thought to himself that he would have to tell him eventually. "Ok, well, don't hate me for this ok Naruto?"

"Ok."

"Well, I'll start of by saying I'm not like our typical guy...I...don't like girls...I'm attracted to boys." Kiba said looking away from Naruto preparing himself for what he was going to say next and for Naruto to walk out of his house and away from him forever.

_OMG! That means I actually got a chance with Kiba, _Naruto thought. _I've gotta ask him who he likes._

"Hey Kiba, who do you-"

"And I like you..." Kiba said with his eyes starting to water a little.

Unsure about what to do, Naruto stayed lying on the ground next to Kiba thinking furiously about what to do and to do it fast since it wouldn't be long before Kiba broke into tears. _Ok, don't kiss him yet, cos that'll probably be too fast. Don't say nothing cos his gonna cry. Tell him about how I feel, but then he won't believe me_. _ But I want him to know how I feel too...I know!_

Naruto leaned over towards Kiba, who was totally unaware of what Naruto was doing because he was looking in the other direction, and quickly gave him a soft, wet peck to the cheek before turning himself into the most darkest red he could ever imagine possible.

Kiba, who was still trying taking in what had just happened turned to look at Naruto, who looked like a tomato, and couldn't hold back his joy and pretty much jumped onto him, embracing him into a tight hug and tears of joy. Naruto, who didn't really care that he was suffocating, hugged back Kiba twice as hard because he knew that Kiba was someone who he could spend a lifetime with.

"Ki...ba..."Naruto managed to say, this time worried he might actually die.

"Oh crap, sorry Naruto, I guess I got carried away with the hug..." Kiba said with a blush on his face which was now darker than Naruto's.

"Meh, doesn't matter, I'm still alive aren't I?" Naruto said before pulling Kiba into another tight hug and rubbing the side of his cheek onto Kiba's cheek.

Kiba let out a quick laugh when Naruto rubbed his cheek onto his enjoying the feeling while it lasted.

"Hey, Naruto, you're gonna be my boyfriend right?"

Naruto smiled and let out a cheeky laugh then quickly licked Kiba's ear. "Yep...dog boy."

Kiba let out a quiet moan, smiled and hugged Naruto even tighter, and instead of Naruto rubbing his cheek against Kiba's, Kiba rubbed his cheek against Naruto's.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, doggy."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

sooo?  
did u like that??  
remember this is my first fanfic  
i might update this in a few days...maybe a week..  
cos i have to paint my grandmas house tomorrow...*sighs*  
but i promise, ill update it before the first week of the new year is over  
dont forget to review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Happy New Year Everyone!!!  
I hope you having an awesome time and all that  
here's the next chapter to the story  
umm...it starts on the same night as last chapter  
sorry for any confusions  
oh, and i got a few *insert fangirl squeal* in the story cos i didnt kno how to actually write it so yea..

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...at all...TT

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Ok, see ya at school tomorrow Kiba," Naruto said kissing Kiba on the cheek.

"Bye Naruto." Kiba said waving goodbye as his new boyfriend went home.

"That was awesome," Kiba said quietly to himself as Naruto ran around the corner and out of his sight.

Kiba shut the door and turned around but immediately bumped into the boobs of her sister, Hana.

"Hanaaaa...." Kiba whined, slowly looking up to make eye contact, only to see her almighty evil grin covering half her face.

"Shat up Hana. Don't even think about saying anything," Kiba said, knowing exactly what was going through her mind.

"Oh...my...god KIBA!!! That...was...so...CUUUTE!!!" Hana practically yelled out loud, making Kiba blush brightly.

"Kiba Kiba Kiba!!! Have you asked him out yet??? You should do that you know! Have you kissed him on the lips yet??? Do that too!! Omg! You should go sleep over at his place soon! Who knows what could happen!!!" Hana exclaimed and ending it with a fangirl squeal.

_This is a joke right? _Kiba thought to himself, pushing his sister out of the way and headed towards his room.

"Kiba Kiba Kiba Kiba Kiba Kiba Kiba KIBAAAA!!!" Hana yelled, squealed, giggled, nagged, wailed, taunted, screamed and pleaded, as she followed Kiba up to his room until he slammed his door into her face. Hana was still whining and banging outside his door without rest, so Kiba put on his ipod and drifted off to sleep thinking about what would happen in the following days.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Bye mum!" Kiba yelled running out the door towards school and away from his sister who was still nagging him about what to do with Naruto

"Have fun with Naruto!" Tsume said smiling to herself.

As Kiba ran pass the Ramen shop he heard the same old man scolding the same kid from the other day about not paying enough money again. Kiba let out a sigh and walked into the shop seeing Naruto on his knees and begging for an old man to let him pay later.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba said, walking up to Naruto and picking him up from the ground. Kiba then wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist from behind and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What's the matter?" Kiba asked even though he knew exactly what was wrong. He just wanted to hear Naruto's voice.

"I don't have enough money to pay for my meal...again..." Naruto said shamefully.

"Don't worry," Kiba said laughing while reaching into his pocket with one hand while keeping the other firmly wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"Is this enough?" Kiba asked while placing some cash into the old man's wrinkled hand.

"Just enough. You got lucky this time kid," the old man said before walking away.

"Thanks a million Kiba," Naruto said turning his body to face Kiba's and hugging him tightly.

"We'd better hurry up or we'll be late," Kiba said, grabbing hold of Naruto's hand and walking him out of the shop, just in time to run into his sister.

*Insert really loud fangirl squeal here* "OH MY GOD!!!" *insert another really loud fangirl squeal here*

"Uh...sis...please...stop that...you giving us a lot of unwanted attention" Kiba said pleadingly trying to calm her sister down, noticing eyes looking in their direction.

"BUT YOU GUYS ARE SO CUUUUUUTE!!!!!" Hana yelled out even louder.

"Ok you know what Naruto? Let's just get out of here." Kiba said, still holding onto Naruto's hand and pulling him towards the direction of their school.

"Good idea," Naruto said in response, running off with him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto's and Kiba's first and second lessons went normally, but then in the third lesson things stated to get weird.

"Hi guys!!" Sakura said smiling too innocently.

"Hi..." Naruto and Kiba said together and eying Sakura suspiciously.

Sakura just kept staring at Kiba and Naruto, still smiling and making them both feel more and more uncomfortable, and the situation more and more awkward.

"She wants to see you guys kiss," Shikamaru sighed from behind.

"...no..."Kiba finally said

"Yes!" Ino said, suddenly appearing next to Naruto and scaring the hell out of both the boys.

"No! We're not even dating or anything!!" Naruto lied.

"You're an idiot Naruto, do you not realise that you're still holding hands with Kiba?" Sakura said, pointing to their linked hands between the tables and making them both let go and blush furiously.

"Aww come on! Just a quick one!" Ino begged.

"No," Kiba and Naruto said together.

"Not even for a friend?" Sakura added.

"NO!" they both yelled together.

"Hey, quieten down back there!" the teacher yelled from the front.

"Fine...but you win this time Naruto and Kiba," Ino said

"But you guys are gonna regret it," Sakura said, finishing off Ino's sentence.

Soon enough, the bell rang and the whole class departed for their lunch, while Kiba and Naruto walked out last with arm around each other's waist and unafraid of what the rest of the school would think.

"THERE THEY ARE!!!" Kiba and Naruto heard Sakura yell from a large group of girls crowded around the bench they usually sit at.

*Insert a lot of fangirl squeals here* and the bunch of girls charged towards Naruto and Kiba.

"Oh shit! Run for it Naruto!" Kiba yelled and grabbed Naruto pulling them away from the stampede of girls.

"Where are we meant to go?" Kiba asked Naruto while they were still running.

"Umm...follow me," Naruto said, beginning to pant a little.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"This is a joke right...?" Kiba asked, covering his nose with his hand.

"Well, they were girls..." Naruto said. "And, well...girls can't go into the boys toilets..."

"Yeah, but you can't seriously expect me to last a whole lunch in here can you?"

"It's either in here or out there with them," Naruto stated.

"Well, maybe we just shouldn't hold hand or anything in public," sighed Kiba

"No," Naruto said immediately.

"But-"

"No," Naruto said pouting.

"But-"

"No," Naruto said again but this time making his eyes as watery as possible.

"Fine..." Kiba said, giving up.

"Yay!" Naruto said, throwing his arms around Kiba's neck and rubbing his cheek against Kiba's

"Can we get out of here already? It's making me sick." Kiba said.

"Ok, but where do we go?" Naruto asked with his arms still tightly wrapped around Kiba

"Didn't you say you could make Iruka do pretty much anything? Let's have lunch with him in the staff room." Kiba said.

"Ok! Let's go!" Naruto said releasing Kiba and then grabbing his hand. They left the toilets holding hands and running to Iruka at the speed of light with a mob of girls not too far behind them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hehe, thanks for giving me you lunch too Iruka!" Naruto said smirking

_Why is it that Naruto always get the best of me?_ Iruka asked himself while sighing.

"So let me get this straight Naruto. You got together with Kiba yesterday, and because of that half of the girls in the school are chasing you guys around today?"

"Yearsh," Naruto said with a mouthful of Iruka's sandwich.

"Well, you can't keep running forever and I can't keep letting you guys eat here every lunch. No students are meant to be allowed in here."

"Awww, please Iruka?" Naruto said with his puppy eyes.

"No Naruto, I've finally been able to work out how you get me to do what you want and I'm not falling for your puppy eyes again," Iruka said covering his eyes to make sure he can't see Naruto.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "Well, could you at least let us stay for today?"

"Yeah yeah."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba asked Naruto in their last lesson.

"Yes?"

"Maybe I should go over to your place instead of you coming to mine this time. My sisters gonna be like those girls we had to fight off on the way to this lesson. Except the only difference is that she doesn't cower that easily."

"That fine with me," Naruto said smiling.

When the bell rang, Naruto and Kiba walked out to the front gates last expecting that all the fangirls would be gone by then.

"Ok, well, see you tonight Naruto," Kiba said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye bye Kiba," Naruto said before walking off.

When Kiba turned around to start his walk home, he bumped into none other than his own sister's boobs...again.

*Insert loud fangirl squeal* "You guys have to do that more when I'm around. That was so CUTE!!!" Hana squealed.

"Why do girls like this so much?" Kiba sighed to Hana as they started walked home.

"Well, that's kinda hard to explain. It's like asking why you like boys. Get me?"

" Yeah, I get you. Oh, and I'm going over to Naruto's place tonight." Kiba said

*insert fangirl squeal* " For a sleepover???" Hana asked quickly

"No, just for some more maths stuff."

Hana sighed, obviously upset about how the two boys weren't going to be sleeping together. "Sooo...what are you guys gonna get up to at his place?"

"Nothing, I told you, we're just doing maths!"

"Like wat? 2 mouths plus 2 tongues equals *insert fangirl squeal * and one stick plus one hole equals *insert even louder fangirl squeal*"

"Come on, let's go home already," Kiba sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"But wait! You still haven't told me what you're doing at Naruto's place! Do you think I can come along?"

"NO!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

How was it?  
i didn't think it was too bad ^^  
anyway. ill try to update this asap

Oh, and i wrote this other short fanfic for the new years. Its called "Sakura's New Years Party"  
Read it if you want, there's not as much romance in that story as this one cos is meant for everyone  
but theres Kibanaru throught the whole story, so enjoy that one too if you're going to read it.  
Happy New Year!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps!  
thanks for the awesome reviews you've been giving me ^^  
i dont think my grammas pretty good in this chapter  
but other than that, i hope you enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: i still dont own naruto...or kiba...or any other characters...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Bye mum, I'll be back by nine, I promise," Kiba said before rushing out of his house and making his way to Naruto's house.

"Bye Kiba! Don't let those fangirls get you!" Tsume yelled from the kitchen, a bit worried about what Kiba had told her about what happened at school today.

After about 20 minutes of walking, and several attempt to lose his sister who was following him, Kiba arrived at Naruto's house. He was slightly surprised by the smallness of the house.

"Hi Kiba!" Naruto said loudly when he opened the front door.

"Hi, uh, nice house," Kiba said, unsure about what to say.

"I know, but it's kinda small, but then it just also makes the house cosier," Naruto said smiling and then pulled Kiba into the house.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine, I just had dinner before I came," Kiba said looking around.

There were a few old ramen cups lying on the floor, and some old clothes lying here and there. Other than that, the house was pretty clean.

"Hey Kiba, I know this sound kinda weird, but I do my work on the ground, you don't mind do you?" Naruto asked, already on the ground and opening up a text book.

"No," Kiba said, walking towards Naruto and sitting down next to him.

After almost two hours of Naruto _trying_ to teach Kiba mathematics, Kiba fell backwards onto the floor, placed his hands behind his head and stared blankly into the ceiling above.

"I give up," was all that Kiba said.

"But why? We've only been studying for...2 HOURS!?" Naruto said calmly but then shouted out the last bit.

"I can't focus on this maths. I've got screaming fangirls running all around on the inside my head," Kiba sighed.

"Well, we could try to fix the problem...then maybe you can focus on other things more." Naruto suggested as he started to move close to Kiba.

"Yea, and how would we do that?"

Naruto moved body on top of Kiba's and placed his arms next to him on the floor for support. He looked into Kiba's eyes and their faces were only inches away. Kiba, who was a bit shocked from what Naruto was doing, and what he hoped Naruto would do, smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him closer to his body so that they could feel each other's breaths.

"We could give them what they want..." Naruto said slow seductive voice before pressing his lips against Kiba's and moving them around.

Kiba, who wanted to taste more, slightly opened his mouth and licked Naruto's lower lip, earning a small moan from the blond. Desperate for more, his tongue pushed through Naruto's lips and against his teeth, begging for the permission to enter Naruto's mouth. When Naruto opened his mouth, Kiba's tongue darted into it, licking, feeling and tasting the inside of Naruto.

Naruto, who was apparently ticklish inside the mouth, wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and sucked on Kiba's tongue, making the brunette want to explore further into Naruto.

Unfortunately, the time came when they both needed air and had to break the kiss. But when they did, they noticed how each other were blushing madly, unsure if they were kissing correctly and if the other enjoyed it as much as they did.

"So..." Naruto said still blushing.

"You're heavy," Kiba said laughing.

Realising that his arms were no longer on the floor to support his body weight, and that instead, they were tightly wrapped around Kiba's neck, Naruto tried to get off, but was pulled back on top of him and passionately kissed again by a very desperate Kiba.

Out of nowhere, Naruto let out a yelp during the kiss and bit hard onto Kiba's tongue.

"OW!"

"ARH! SORRY KIBA!!! I just felt like...this vibrating on my thigh and like, it was unexpected and I didn't really mean it and I'm sorry and– "

"Hey, dun't wurry, it wes just my fone, it's nut like yew bit my tongue off or anyding," Kiba said, obviously with a bit of trouble. "

Oh, it's my mam..."

"Heyo?" Kiba said with the phone to his ear.

"Kiba! Where the hell are you?! It's...9 30!!" yelled a voice so loud that even Naruto could hear it.

"Sowee mam, we must've lust track of tyme."

"I'm giving you 10 minutes to get home, or I'll ground you for a week, got that?"

"Whayt?! Oh! Uh..Yesh ok."

"Hmph," Tsume said before hanging up.

"Uh...Nawuto...are yew ok?" Kiba asked Naruto who was pale and shaking a bit.

"...Kiba...are you sure I didn't bit off your tongue...your teeth and everything's red..." Naruto said, becoming more and more afraid.

"Oh...now dat yew mention it, dere's a stwong tayste of blud in my mouf," Kiba said laughing.

"How can you laugh at something like that Kiba?!" Naruto said even more scared at the sight of Kiba's open mouth. Naruto got off Kiba and dragged him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Wash your mouth, I'll get some tissues to stuff in your mouth," Naruto ordered pushing Kiba onto a chair and stormed off to get some tissuses.

"Ok ok, at leayst yew didn't byte the whole fing off," Kiba said and started to wash out his mouth.

_Oh wow, that IS a lot of blood_ Kiba thought when he spat out the almost pure red water from his mouth. He stuck his tongue out at the mirror and stared at deep teeth marks that were all across his tongue from the left to the right. _Damn that's gonna leave a mark..."_

Kiba I got the...whoa! Crap...sorry...I didn't expect that much damage..." Naruto said starting hugging onto Kiba's chest.

"It'll heal..." Kiba said, wrapping his arm around a depressed Naruto.

"But it's still my fault, so I'm gonna make it heal as fast as possible," Naruto said, putting his serious face back on and stuffing Kiba's mouth full of tissues.

"Cwarp! I gottya gyo homne!" Kiba said in an even more muffled up voice.

"At least let the bleeding stop first!"

"Buyt may mams gonnya gwound mey for ay weyk!!"

"Well, then lemme call her. I'll tell her we needed to finish some of the Maths so you had to stay overtime!" Naruto said desperately.

"Fiyne..." Kiba said, dialling his home number on his phone and handing it over to Naruto who grabbed his phone and walked out into the lounge room and started talking.

"Oh, hi Hana..." Naruto said worried about the things she would ask.

"*fangirl squeal* What's up Naruto! What have you and Kiba been doing to keep him back for so long?" Hana asked extremely curious.

"Uh...can I please talk to Ms Inuzuka?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, she's busy right now, but I can pass a message onto her."

"Uh...well, could you please tell Ms Inuzuka not to ground Kiba, he's just working really hard on his maths and just needed some more time so that's why his a bit late," Naruto pleaded.

"I don't believe you...buuut since I still want to see you two together, I'll do it anyway."

"Thanks Hana. Bye Hana." Naruto said and quickly hung up, not wanting to be asked any of her questions.

When Naruto walked back into the bathroom, the bin next to Kiba was pretty much filled with bloody tissues and Kiba was smiling innocently up at Naruto.

"Heh...I stopped bleeding..." Kiba smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my god!! I'm surprised you haven't died of blood loss by now!!" Naruto said beginning to worry about Kiba again.

"Don't worry, you're the one that's going pale right now," Kiba laughed, getting up and wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"Show me your tongue!" Naruto demanded, worried about seeing a massive chunk missing.

"That looks bad..." Naruto sighed, redirecting his gaze to the ground.

" Hey, I told you not to worry," Kiba said tightening his arm around Naruto and rubbing his back, "and like I said before, it's gonna heal, right?"

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Ok, well, I should start going home now, I don't want Hana thinking stuff and my mum grounding me for a week..." Kiba said laughing, and putting a smile on Naruto's face.

"Bye Kiba..."

"See ya Naruto, tonight was awesome," Kiba said and kissed Naruto one more time on the lips before running out the front door, determined not to get home late.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

When Kiba was just about to reach his house, he could see that his sister was already waiting at the front door, smiling and expecting details about what had happened at Naruto's.

_Psh, like I'm gonna tell her anything_ Kiba thought as he walked up towards the house.

"YOU"RE GONNA TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!" Hana yelled out in excitement and pulled Kiba into the house.

"I'm not tell you anything," Kiba said making his way towards the stairs.

"Oh yes you are!" Hana said running in front of Kiba and blocking the stairs.

"Hana...let me through!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!!"

"Hana let your brother through!" Tsume called out from upstairs.

"But-"

"Let him through!" Tsume yelled again.

"Hmph," Hana pouted and stuck out her tongue at Kiba before moving out of his way.

"You lose," Kiba said grinning before sticking his tongue back out at Hana.

_Oh...SHIT!!!! _Kiba thought, pulling his tongue back into his mouth, and remembering what Naruto did to him. He ran up to his room and didn't look back at his sister, who was staring in disbelief at where Kiba was originally standing.

*A fangirl's squeal that is loud enough to wake up the whole neighbourhood*

"Hana! Is everything alright?" Tsume panicked as she stumbled down the stairs.

"Hana...?" she asked, looking at a very red, light-headed girl who was clumsily making her was to the couch before flopping over and sighing.

"Oh Hana..."Tsume said shaking her head and making her way back upstairs.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

hehe  
how was that?  
ill update very soon  
so you dont have to wait too long ^^  
please review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hehe ^^  
next chapter ^^  
plz enjoy ^^  
and reviews would be greatly appreciated ^^

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!! I promise I'll pay you tomorrow!! No! I'll pay you buy this afternoon!!! Please!! Just let me gooooo!!"

"No! You're gonna be working in the kitchen until you make up for all the money you owe me."

"But – "

"Is this enough?" someone said as they reached around Naruto and pushed some money into the old man's hand.

"KIBA!!"

"Don't expect me to be saving you from this old man everyday Naurto."

"Sorry...I don't plan on coming back here anymore anyway," Naruto said while staring daggers at the old man.

"Come on, let's go. This time I made sure that my sister won't be squealing in our ears when we get out of here." Kiba said while laughing.

When Kiba and Naruto were almost at their school, they realised there was an unusually large crowd gathering at the front gates.

"Hey, what do you think that's about?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno..."

"THERE THEY ARE!!!" a voice yelled out from the crowd before the group started charging towards the two boys.

"Crap! It's happening again Kiba!! What do we do?!" Naruto yelled and grabbed onto Kiba arm.

"Didn't you say to give them what they want last night?" Kiba asked and then pulling him closer to his body.

"Yeah...I guess but – "

Naruto was cut off by Kiba's lips pressing against his own and his tongue slipping into his half open mouth. But as quickly as it started, it ended with Naruto pulling away from Kiba.

"Aww, don't you like it anymore? You ended it pretty quickly you know..." Kiba whined while looking at Naruto, trying to mimic his puppy eyes.

"No, it's not that, it's just that I think we might've overdone it a bit..." Naruto said and pointed his finger towards a massive pile of girls lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

"Oh crap! Did we get all of them?" Kiba said while examining the bodies and beginning to panic.

"...Yep...I think that's – "

*Super loud fan girl squeal from behind Naruto*

"DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

"Damn it Hana! Out of all the girls that could be conscious, why did it have to be you?" Kiba scolded.

"Cos God choose me to be the one to see everything!" Hana said sarcastically. "But who cares! Kiss Naruto again!!!"

"No! We should be worrying about these girls first," Kiba said, standing next to the piles of girls.

"I knew you'd say that Kiba, so I already called the ambulance," Hana said, smiling from ear to ear, "and that's why you should kiss Naruto already!!"

"The cops aren't gonna arrest us are they?" Kiba asked.

"No!! So just kiss Naruto!!!" Hana cried.

"You know what, the bells about to ring. We should get to our first class, right Naruto?" Kiba asked and pulled Naruto away.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hmm...I wonder where all the girls are," their PE teacher asked himself.

"Oh no! Haha! Don't worry! They must be all out shopping or something! Hahaha!" Naruto said quickly from the back of the room, smiling and waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hmm...it seems kind of suspicious to me...don't you think Naruto? I mean like, why would half of all the girls in the school be out shopping all together all at one time?"

"Urh, they got knocked unconscious by Naruto and Kiba this morning," Shikamaru moaned from beside Naruto.

"What was that for!?" Naruto yelled jumping out of his chair.

"Relax, everyone knows already." Shikamaru said with a quiet laugh and a grin on his face.

Naruto looked around the class and noticed how most of the boys we trying to hide their laughs. Naruto blushed and sat back in his chair with a thump and then pouted.

"Don't worry Naruto, their laughing just means that they accept us," Kiba said moving closer to Naruto and kissing him on the cheek.

"Kibaaaa! That's embarrassing!!!" Naruto said blushing even more.

"You're so cute when you blush, you know that? I should embarrass you more ey?" Kiba said laughing and rubbing his check against Naruto's

"Kibaaaa!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"This is more like it," Naruto said at lunch. "No girls chasing us around and no need for us to run and hide. We should knock them out more often Kiba."

"I don't think I can let that happen," a deep voice said from behind Naruto. " Hi. I'm Morino Ibiki, and I'm the lead investigator for the reason to why the pile unconscious girls were at the front gate of your school this morning; and I think I just found the reason why."

"Ah! Sorry Mr Morino Ibiki sir, we really didn't mean to knock them out on purpose! We promise! Please don't arrest us sir! I swear we won't do it again!" Kiba blurted out, desperate not to get arrested.

"Haha! Don't worry, I'm sure you guys didn't know the consequences of what would happen anyway, so I'll just let you guys off this time with just a warning this time but I trust you two to keep yourself away from the troubles you caused today, ok? If not, next time you two will end up behind bars!"

"Yes! We understand!" Kiba and Naruto said together.

"Good!" Ibiki said in a stern voice and walked away.

"We got away with that way too easily," Kiba said sighing and resting his head on hands.

"You worry too much Kiba. Everything's gonna be fine as long as we don't kiss in front of girls," Naruto said wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck.

"Uh...I don't think we should be doing this at school Naruto. Seriously."

"One kiss? Please?" Naruto asked putting on his puppy face.

"Fine..." Kiba said defeated.

Naruto quickly pushed his lips hard against Kiba's mouth and tried to push his tongue into Kiba. However, Kiba had a different idea and pushed his tongue back; both tongues fighting for dominance.

After a while, Naruto's tongue ended up inside of Kiba, licking and tasting the walls of his mouth. Kiba, who was unfamiliar with Naruto's tongue inside his mouth, licked and sucked on it, still enjoying the taste of Naruto.

When they broke for air, Naruto's arms were tightly wrapped around Kiba and their foreheads were resting against each others.

"I thought I was the dominant one in this relationship..." Kiba sighed.

"You are, but only because I let you," Naruto said, laughing a little.

"So then why'd you shove your tongue down my throat?"

"I just felt like getting a better taste of you," Naruto said smiling innocently.

"..."

"Huh?"

"HANA!!! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW LONG WERE YOU HERE?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Kiba shouted.

"Long enough to make her jaws hit the floor; eyes grow as big as saucers and become totally speechless," Naruto said laughing, "So in other words, she saw our whole kiss."

*Super loud, high pitch, ear piercing, fangirl squeal*

"Come on Naruto, let's get out of here before she starts demanding stuff again."

"Uh...ok...I guess the bells about to ring..."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Ooooh! I get it now!" Kiba grinned.

"Finally!!!" Naruto exclaimed rolling onto his back.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm hopeless at maths, besides, I think we should stop for tonight; I don't think my mind can take anymore of this maths." Kiba laughed.

"Good idea, let's see what's on TV. Do you want anything to drink?" Naruto asked and turned on the TV.

"Yeah, I'll have a can of coke thanks," Kiba said, clicking through the channels while Naruto went to get the drinks.

"Hey Naruto! Come check this out!" Kiba shouted into the kitchen.

"_Dozens of teenage girls were found unconscious at the front gates of a public high school this morning, caused by what investigators believe were nosebleeds. This is the first time in history that so many people have fallen unconscious just because of nosebleeds at one time. An eye witness to the accident, Hana Inuzuka, tells her story."_

"WHAT?! HANA?! WHY HANA?!" Kiba shouted at the TV.

"Maybe its cos she was the only one who saw what happened at didn't get a deadly nosebleed," Naruto suggested handing Kiba a can of coke and drinking from one himself.

"_It was sooooo cuuute! Two boys, not mentioning their names because I know they'll kill me if I do, were KISSING in front of all the girls including me! It was the sweetest, most cutest thing I had ever seen! I'd die to see it again! *fangirls squeal*_

"Thank god she didn't say it was us..." Kiba sighed and relaxing his body back onto the sofa.

"_So what happened to everyone when the two boys kissed?" _the reported asked.

"_Umm...to be honest...I don't remember. I was too busy watching the two boys kiss!" _Hana said, laughing loudly.

"Why do you think Hana's the only one who doesn't get affected by us two?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she's just more...stronger than the others..." Kiba said unsurely.

"Do you think she's ever gonna fall unconscious cos of us two?"

"Maybe...but I don't wanna find out. Remember what the investigator guy said?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Naruto said pouting. "But I really wanted to know if we could make her faint one day."

"_Lead investigator, Morino Ibiki, tell us more about what they believe had happened."_

"_Uh, well, it's just like what Hana said it was. Two boys were expressing their feelings towards each other, and a bunch of fangirls happen to be looking in their direction, got nosebleeds, fell unconscious and were rushed to the hospital. Its wasn't anything serious though, they will be back and ready for school tomorrow, but if we ever catch the two boys purposely giving them nosebleeds again, we will lock them up away from the community." _

"Oh man..." Kiba said a little paled by the last few words.

"Aww Kiba, I told you not to worry..." Naruto said moving next to Kiba and wrapping his arms and legs around him. "You really need to relax yourself," he said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah...I guess...well I guess I should be going now, it's getting kind of late, and my Mum would start to worry." Kiba said, picking up his jacket.

_I just told you to relax idiot..._

"Oh, ok...uh...hey Kiba! Well...tomorrow's going to be Friday and since the day after that is Saturday...I'm wondering if maybe you'd wanna come over for a sleepover..." Naruto asked hoping that Kiba would say yes.

"Yeah! Of course!" I just need to go ask my mum first, but I'm pretty sure she'll let me come." Kiba said grinning.

"Ok, bye Kiba," Naruto said wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck and pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

"Bye Naruto." Kiba said smiling.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hi Kiba!! Did you see me on TV?!" Hana asked excitedly as he entered the house.

"Yes Hana. Thanks for not mentioning our names," Kiba said blushing and looking for his Mum.

"No worries, Mum's in the kitchen by the way," Hana said.

"How'd you know I'm looking for Mum?" Kiba asked.

"Well...tomorrow's Friday...and I'm guessing that Naruto asked you to do something with him on the weekends, right?"

"close enough..." Kiba said trying to avoid any further questions.

"Oh...my...god...HE ASKED YOU FOR A SLEEPOVER DIDN'T HE?!?" Hana said jumping up and running towards Kiba, "HE DID, DIDN'T HE?!"

_Damn it, how the hell does she know these things?? Oh well...no point in hiding it I guess..._

"Yes..."

"LEMME COME WITH YOU!!!"

"HELL NO!!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

mmmm...i can smell the lemon coming up =D  
i promise there will be some in one of the next few chapters  
but i might not update too soon..  
i just got my "L" plates and my dad desperately wants to teach me to drive so yeah..  
bye byes ^^


End file.
